


Don't Trust

by MuffinBrain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinBrain/pseuds/MuffinBrain
Summary: This is a quick one-shot I put together after the Masquerade comic came out.  I finally finished it.It's Spiderbytery but no established relationship.  Just flirting/teasing where Sombra navigates feeling some attraction for Widowmaker and maybe wanting to know her better but not really trusting her.





	Don't Trust

“Ask her about Saint Petersburg. Really, Sombra?”

Sombra downed the remainder of her wine and placed the empty glass on the balcony railing near where her arms rested. She turned to face the newest occupant on the balcony outside the casino. One of her _partner's in crime_ ; a woman dressed in an elegant purple low-cut gown which was a perfect match for her bluish skin tone. The gown provided Sombra a nice view of the woman’s toned shoulders and back. A view she greatly appreciated...especially after a few glasses of wine.

“Yeah, Lacroix. It worked out for the best, right? The boss sure is happy Volskaya didn't bite it.”

“True.” 

Widowmaker stepped onto the balcony and walked towards Sombra with long, graceful strides. She joined her in leaning against the railing. 

“I'm still annoyed with you from that mission. I hate missing a shot,” Widowmaker picked up the empty glass and placed it near her nose, inhaling the aroma from the few drops of wine remaining. She scrunched her face in disgust, “Ugh, Sombra. What is this? This smells like...”

“Ass?”

“Not how I’d describe it but quite accurate,” Widowmaker smirked.

“I don't know what kind it is. I just grabbed it off of some plate this guy in a tux carried.”

_Sombra, Lacroix. Our ride is waiting out front if the casino. We're leaving._

Akande's voice rang through Sombra's holo-communicator.

“Well, I guess the party's over. May I?” Sombra held out her arm for Widowmaker. The sniper rolled her eyes but linked her arm with Sombra's. They exited the balcony and walked through the central area of the casino. The scene was surreal as they glided like a pair of queens through the chaos left from the fight with Vialli's men. The local authorities would arrive soon; not that they had anything to worry about since Akande had them all in his pocket.

“How much did you win back there, anyway?” Sombra whispered as the two neared the front exit.

Widowmaker chuckled, “You don't know? I thought you knew everything.”

“Evasive as always, Lacroix. I don't know what the hell you of all people need that money for. Aren’t you already rich enough?”

Widowmaker shrugged while a sly smile played on her lips.

“Right. I keep forgetting we don't trust each other.”

In a strange way, Sombra thought of Amélie and Gabriel as her friends, even in spite of a lack of trust between them all. Admittedly, some of that was due to her own actions. Amélie's hesitance to divulge seemingly mundane details about her life stung Sombra but she wouldn't let it affect her.

 _Never allow yourself to care too much_.

Widowmaker answered with a snicker. “Why should we trust each other? It's a foolish idea. You've especially proven untrustworthy so far.”

“Is this about the Volskaya thing? Look, I saw an opportunity and I took it. I'm sorry I messed with your perfect kill record.”

“The only time I've failed to kill my target...”

Sombra grinned. “Not true. You're forgetting one...Amari's still alive.”

“Shut up, Sombra.”

By now, the pair reached their ride waiting in front of the casino: a fancy black limo, of course. Akande didn’t spare any expense and loved showing off now that he was back. Sombra couldn’t blame him; one had to do this if they wanted to make a splash in Talon.

On the surface, the organization appeared to be a bunch of rich people looking to get richer. But Sombra knew better…

They both entered the back of the limo and Widowmaker immediately removed her phone from her bag to place a call. Sombra only understood a few bits and pieces from the conversation as it was in French. 

From the sounds of it, Widowmaker was unhappy with someone. Sombra studied the woman’s face during the conversation and watched her brows furrow when her voice raised. It was a rare sight to see the assassin get worked up over anything. Her favorite expression was her ‘I don’t give a fuck’ face, as Sombra liked to call it.

Sombra hurriedly looked away from Widowmaker, when the assassin's golden eyes shot her with a piercing glare. She couldn’t help herself sometimes. Mrs. Lacroix was still incredibly attractive, in spite of the blue skin. The dress she wore tonight only made it harder to resist stealing a glance at her.

Not that Sombra wanted to mess around with her. Sure, maybe it could be fun for a night, and finding out some of the spider’s secrets tempted her greatly. But she knew getting too close and digging too deep would likely end badly, for both of them. 

Then, there was the very real possibility Widowmaker would kill her as she slept beside her.

 _Nah, definitely not messing with that_.

“Did you need something, Sombra?” Widowmaker asked as she returned her phone to her bag. 

Sombra’s mind had been wandering as she watched the bright lights of downtown Monaco streak by her window. But Widowmaker’s question snapped her out of her reverie. 

“No, Lacroix. I was just wondering if everything was okay. You sounded upset.”

“I took care of it. It’s nothing that concerns you or Talon either way.”

“Fine, I won’t offer my help then.”

Widowmaker turned her head towards Sombra. Her golden eyes teasing in the dim light of the limo.

“Can you paint?” 

“Paint? What?” Sombra asked.

“My home. I wanted to hire a crew to do it for me with the stipulation that I take the painters to the château myself... and they must wear a blindfold until inside. Unfortunately, no company I called has been willing, even if I offer extra payment.”

Sombra laughed, “I can’t blame them for caring about their employee's safety. That’s a strange request, Lacroix. Well...I could help you with that but no blindfold. I know where you live at. I’m not sure why I should help, though. As you like to remind me, we’re not exactly friends or anything.”

“You were the one that offered, no?” Widowmaker’s lips turned into a slight grin.

“Okay, you win,” Sombra sighed in defeat. In reality, she was excited to finally get a better look inside Widowmaker’s big fancy mansion where she liked to go hide away from the others when she needed her privacy. Sombra understood this need better than most.

Widowmaker fully smiled this time, “I’ll reward you by introducing you to good wine.”

* * *

The limo pulled up to their hotel after a short ride. Widowmaker paid the driver and they entered the hotel together, discussing some of their plans for their future painting endeavor.

As they entered the lobby, all eyes snapped to them. Not surprising, considering their fancy attire and the fact that one of them was blue. Fortunately, the stares didn’t linger. The hotel crew and guests either had manners or were intimidated by them. Sombra and Widowmaker both ignored the looks and took the elevator to the floor with their rooms.

They reached Sombra’s room first. It was one of the first ones on the right side of the hall. Before Sombra could enter her room, Widowmaker grabbed her forearm and pulled her closer. She quickly planted a kiss on Sombra's cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I saw an opportunity and I took it,” Widowmaker smiled devilishly. “By the way, you clean up nicely, Sombra. Your legs look fantastic in that dress. _Au revoir_.” The assassin turned and sauntered down the hallway towards her own room.

“Yeah, you too, Lacroix,” Sombra called out. She could still smell Widowmaker's perfume lingering in her nostrils. 

After the woman was out of sight, Sombra rubbed the place on her cheek still wet from the kiss. It caught her by surprise since Widowmaker never kissed her before; which was weird to her since the French kissed _everyone_ on the cheek. There's no way the spider meant anything by it. She sometimes liked to fuck with her head. Sombra knew there was no point in overthinking it. 

Sombra entered her dark hotel room and her heart almost leaped out of her throat when she caught sight of a creepy white mask staring back at her from the middle of her room. But it wasn’t Reaper’s mask, the only person she knew who wore that kind of stuff. 

Without a moment's thought, she activated her stealth generator and ducked behind the side of the bed. She reached for the gun kept underneath and slowly raised it above the bed level to point at the intruder. 

Sombra watched their dark outline for a few seconds but they didn’t move. The white masked villain in her hotel room looked like one of those fashion dummies people stick in a clothing store window. She stood up from behind the bed and approached with her gun still raised. 

“This is dumb,” Sombra reached over to turn on the lights. 

The intruder in fact was a clothing stand, dressed in the most ridiculous costume Sombra ever laid eyes on; an ugly black and white clown costume with jingly, gold bells hanging everywhere. The outfit looked so disgustingly _loud_.

Ugh, Sombra hated clowns. And jingly bells. 

A small piece of paper poked out from underneath the hideous clown mask. Sombra grabbed it and began reading. 

_Sombra, your costume for our next mission. Enjoy!_

_\- Reaper  
_

Sombra crumpled the note.

“Aw, what the fuck, Gabe!”


End file.
